teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) (Version 2) Season 2
Cast Leonardo: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Donatello: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Michelangelo: Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Raphael: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Sonic, Tails, Charmy, and Knuckles: Princess Sally Acorn, Cosmo the Seedrian, Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Gaara Sabaku (Naruto) Extra with Gaara/Teng Shin: Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Orochimaru (Naruto) Extras with Orochimaru: Lord Maliss (Snow White: Happily Ever After), Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Valon (Yu-Gi-Oh), and Lord Cob (Tales from Earthsea; As Shredder’s serious side) Krang: Redcap (The Spiderwick Chronicles) Extras with Redcap: Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon (Digimon) Bebop and Rocksteady: Harry, Marv (Home Alone; As a mutant coyote and orangutan respectively), Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog), Banzai (The Lion King), Shenzi (The Lion King), and Ed (The Lion King) April O'Neil: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts; In her first KH1 attire) Extras with Kairi: Anna (Frozen), Rapunzel (Tangled), Judy Hopps (Zootopia), Merida (Brave), and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) Casey Jones: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Extras with Ventus: Kristoff (Frozen), Flynn Rider (Tangled), Nick Wilde (Zootopia), Wreck-It Ralph, and Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Leatherhead (Ally version): Scowl, Batso (Snow White: Happily Ever After), Scalawag, Igor (Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night), and Popple (Mario and Luigi series) Karai: Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uchimaki, Sasuke Uchida, Hinata Hyuga (Naruto), Shinjo, Sanuki, and Riku Haruno (Naruto OC) Neutrinos: Tinker Bell, Vidia, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, and Zarina (Tinker Bell franchise) Vernon Fenwick: Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants; As a human) Irma: Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Punk Frogs: Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Burne Thompson: Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants; As a human) Baxter Stockman: Mad Mod (Teen Titans; Starting in Season 2 Episode 7, his Mutant Form will be a bobcat) Stone Warriors: Goblins and Mole Trolls (The Spiderwick Chronicles) Episodes Season 2 Episode 1: Return of Orochimaru's Group Plot: Orochimaru's group returns from Dimension X. However, Redcap's group says that until the members in Orochimaru's group prove themselves trustworthy because they failed to defeat the Mobians, Scowl and Naruto's groups, Gaara, and Sakura with Redcap's group's technology, they will be denied the aid of their Foot Soldiers or Harry, Marv, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed, who are still stuck in Dimension X. Orochimaru's group then goes to a corrupt, sleazy karate school and teaches the students how to commit crimes while dressed as the Mobians in an attempt to discredit the real Mobians. Orochimaru's group also frees Mad Mod from custody and tasks him with kidnapping Gaara, Sakura, and Naruto's group. Season 2 Episode 2: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians (Version 2) Plot: The Mobians and Ventus' group seek out the fragments of the Eye of Sarnoth, a crystal with unimaginable power. After finding the first fragment, Orochimaru's group steals it and uses it to shrink the Mobians and Ventus' group. Orochimaru's group also tries to convince Redcap's group, but Redcap's group insists Orochimaru's group that they will only believe if they bring the Mobians on a plate for Redcap's group. Now Gaara, Sakura, and Naruto, Scowl, and Kairi's groups must intervene. Kairi's group are able to enlarge Ventus' group and the Mobians, but our heroes lose in the end as Orochimaru's group escapes with the first fragment. Season 2 Episode 3: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: After discovering that a mutant plant has had its growth accelerated by the first fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth, Orochimaru's group unleashes it on the city to attack the Mobians. Meanwhile, Kairi and Ventus' groups are lured into a trap by Orochimaru's group, and are immediately captured. However, the Mobians and Naruto, and Scowl's groups disguise themselves as pizza delivery guys and free them, though Orochimaru's group escape, again, with the fragment, while the Mobians and their allies must destroy the mutant plant that is wreaking havoc on the city. Season 2 Episode 4: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: Upon finding the second fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth, Orochimaru's group uses it as a power source for a supercomputer named Omnis, in the hopes of opening a portal to Dimension X. Meanwhile, the Mobians and their allies must deal with machines that suddenly go haywire all over the city. Season 2 Episode 5: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: Orochimaru's group completes the Eye of Sarnoth, attaches it to Valon's helmet, and plans to unleash its power on the world. However, when the Mobians and their allies intervene, the helmet falls into other hands in the form of Pinkie Pie. Season 2 Episode 6: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: Redcap's group sends the eggs of Killer Pizzas, which look like meatballs, in order to assassinate the Mobians. Mad Mod then rigs a contest so that he and Orochimaru's group can deliver the deadly pizzas to the Mobians. However, due to heavy customer demands the Mobians end up getting ordinary pizzas, and the booby-trapped pizzas are out somewhere in New York. Orochimaru's group and Mad Mod may have ended up becoming victims of their own plots when the Killer Pizzas do not discriminate between ally and enemy. Season 2 Episode 7: Enter the Bobcat Plot: Tired of Mad Mod's constant failures, Orochimaru's group sends him to Dimension X in exchange for bringing Harry, Marv, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed back to Earth as their henchmen. When Redcap's group, unable to find any more use for Mad Mod, tries to disintegrate him, a malfunction causes Mad Mod to instead cross-mutate into a mutant bobcat. Season 2 Episode 8: Invasion of the Punk Toon Patrol Plot: Orochimaru's group is running low on Mutagen, so Redcap's group sends a canister that ends up in the Everglades due to transdimensional problems. Orochimaru's group sees the Mutagen canister broke en route, but did create five mutant weasels whom they befriend and get to commit robberies, as well as to hate the Mobians, despite the lead weasel, Smart Guy's, suspicions. Tails, Silver, and Omega also realizes Orochimaru's group is ordering robberies of chemicals in order to mass produce Mutagen. The Mobians and their allies must not only face the misguided mutants, but their job is complicated due to the NYPD now having an Anti-Mobian task force. Season 2 Episode 9: Gaara, Sakura, Scalawag, and Igor No More Plot: Tails devises a cure to make Gaara, Sakura, Scalawag, and Igor humans again. Meanwhile, Orochimaru's group plans to open a gate to Dimension X. Season 2 Episode 10: New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: A robot cop, Rex-1, helps Kairi and Ventus' groups, the Mobians, and their allies defeat an evil army of robot cops under the control of Orochimaru's group. Season 2 Episode 11: Fairies from Dimension X Plot: Tinker Bell's group returns to Earth after hearing in on the plan of Redcap and Orochimaru's groups to get rid of the Mobians and their allies via brain-drain. Orochimaru's group finds interest in their Star Cruiser’s ability to open dimension portals and tries to get their hands on it, and meanwhile the Mobians and their allies try to get the Star Cruiser's main energy source running again. Season 2 Episode 12: The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: A freak accident from a transporter turns Kairi into a cat-woman. Pinkie Pie teams up with the Mobians and their allies in order to rescue Kairi and return her to normal, especially with Kairi and Ventus' groups' help. Season 2 Episode 13: Welcome to the Haruno Children's Nightmare Plot: After Shinjo, Sanuki, and Riku has a nightmare of losing their friends and parents to Orochimaru's group and their henchmen in another battle, Gaara and Sakura convince them to go on a quest for inner courage and peace at Chinatown. And when all the heroes, except Gaara, Sakura, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega, get captured by Orochimaru's group and their henchmen to be used as bait to lure the Haruno children into a trap, it's up to Shinjo, Saruna, and Riku, with their parents, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega's help, to find their inner courage and peace to save the day. Season 2 Episode 14: Return of the Technodrome (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: While Orochimaru's group goes out on a retreat, the Mobians and all their allies must try to stop the Technodrome from returning to Earth. For series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) (Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies